


Sweet

by bumble_Bree



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Amortentia, Anal Fingering, Cunnilingus, F/F, Face-Sitting, Rimming, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 12:10:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8623996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bumble_Bree/pseuds/bumble_Bree
Summary: Nobody sweeter than Luna.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Harry Potter is the property of J.K.Rowling and Bloomsbury and I seek no profit from this work.

 

I noted the slight tremor in the pale body kneeling on the bed and smiled. It was sweet, that tremor.

I pressed one hand over the white bum criss-crossed with the red lashes and she moaned; she moaned my name.

“Hush,” I chided gently, and spread the cheeks apart, reaching in between and pulling out the glass butt plug. There was a sob of relief and really, that too was such a sweet sound.

Speaking of sweet, I doubted an anus that sweet existed anywhere else in the world. I pushed the fine blonde hair around the rim with my tongue, wetting it properly, and then I pushed into the loosened opening, sucking on the sensitive flesh inside the rim.

“Ginnyyy!”

My name was stretched out in a long moan and I loved it. So I licked harder, forgoing the teasing I usually started with. I licked firm, hard strokes over the sweet hole and made loud noises to let her know just how much I enjoyed eating her arse.

When my fingers found their way into her soaked pussy, she cursed and it was so uncharacteristic that I laughed. Luna was unbearably sweet when she lost control.

Her tight little arsehole grabbed hold of my tongue as more wetness soaked my fingers. I pulled them out of her and brought them higher, up to her arse, before plunging them in, making her orgasm continue, letting it go on longer.

She was beautiful when she ate me out like that. Her pretty little bum in the air, wiggling and dancing as she focused on nothing but pushing her tongue as deep into my cunt as she could, pressing and massaging my clit the ways she knew I love.

When I came, she moaned louder than I did, because she’s sweet like that; she loved making me come.

She nibbled on my nipples and when I tugged at her hips, her knowing smile was adorable as she scooted up my front. I paused her with one hand, holding my breast in place and angling one nipple into her slick cunt and she whined ever so sweetly, writhing on my tit for a few seconds before I hauled her higher by grabbing her arse with both hands.

She rode my tongue with her head thrown back so that her long blonde hair grazed my breasts, teased my nipples, making me suck on the insides of her pussy until she screamed at me to stop. I crushed handfuls of her arse and pulled her down more firmly onto my face.

“Such a sweet pussy,” I murmured and she laughed, stroking my face gently, grinding down onto my mouth in a way only Luna could make look sweet.

But then Luna could make anything sweet. She could stick a finger in my cup of tea and I wouldn’t need any sugar. She could murder my family and then come sit on my face and I’d busy myself sucking out every last drop of sweetness her cunt produced for me instead of mourning my loss.

She could stop giving me that fragrant potion she mixed into my soup everyday and I’d love her just as much as I do now.

 


End file.
